La descarada
by veropotter
Summary: El la ama, pero ella prefiere el dinero y la buena vida... Leean Please! Es mi primer SF!


Estoy sentado en la maldita sala común, son más de las cinco de la mañana, ya es sábado. Me quede dormido aquí y me acabo de despertar por que soñé con ella, el mismo sueño de siempre; me dice que me ama y me abraza, pero yo la alejo de mi y ella se va llorando.

La puerta de la sala común se abre y entra ella; que hacia fuera hasta estas horas?. Viene con la túnica del colegio y el pelo un poco alborotado; no trae una sonrisa por que no es feliz. Y aun así se ve hermosa, por que lo es.

Seguramente se paso la noche con su novio, el maldito ese.

Sube apresuradamente a su cuarto, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada seductora y descarada. Sonrió amargamente, quisiera poder besarla otra vez, tenerla otra vez, pero como en mi sueño, ella me dejó.

_Es una descarada por ser la más hermosa_

_No tiene casi nada pero le gusta la vida cara_

_Y a mí me gusta ella y sé cuanto me ama_

_Sé que sueña conmigo pero amanece en otra cama_

Me bañé y vestí y baje a la sala común con mi mejor amigo a esperar a su novia que es, por supuesto, mi mejor amiga. Esperando y esperando se hace tarde para el desayuno, aunque es sábado, no me importa si llegamos tarde por que solo vamos a salir a el lago, así que no hay prisa.

Dios! Es que nunca piensa bajar?- exclama mi mejor amigo molesto. Ya saben quien es el? Se los presento: Ron Weasley; ya saben, el pelirrojo que siempre esta conmigo.

Tranquilo Ron, ya viene- digo rogando por que sea así. Dios! Perdón! No me presente a mi mismo; que despistado estoy, ella me tiene así.. Soy Harry James Potter, para mis amigos solo Harry, para la prensa el niño que vivió y recientemente nos salvo de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; y para ella, para ella soy…

Ella comienza a bajar por las escaleras de su cuarto. Se ve tan hermosa, tan bella, tan… arrogante. Les hace una mueca a los chicos que se reúnen para saludarla y ellos se retiran un poco desanimados. A Ron le lanza una mirada de superioridad; sabe que la estoy mirando y sonríe, pero se que su sonrisa no es real, se que muy adentro le duele estar sin mi, pero prefiere el dinero y la clase social… Y aun así… la amo!

_El dinero le robó su corazón_

_Las mentiras le desalmaron el alma_

_Y me duele su dolor mucho más que su traición_

_Yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya _

Desayunamos y salimos al lago. Mientras Ron y yo jugamos con una snitch, mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger, la novia de Ron; realiza unos deberes de runas antiguas.

De la puerta del castillo sale un grupo de estudiantes, todos vienen riéndose y hablando animadamente. Entre el grupo venia una chica que llamaba la atención claramente; pelirroja, cuerpo esbelto, caminar arrogante, vestimenta perfectamente combinada y a la moda… en fin, la que me tiene loco; Ginevra Weasley.

Si, ya se lo que van a decir: 'Si Ginny es una santa! Una niña buena!', pues, dejo de serlo hace un tiempo. Ahora tiene un novio que le compra todo lo que ella pide, que la adora, que la tiene en un buen grupo social, en este momento es donde aparece el malo del cuento, el que me la quito, no hace falta presentárselos, ya lo conocen; Slytherin, rubio, arrogante, bueno ya saben; Draco Malfoy. Y todo el grupo con el que ella se encuentra es la pandilla Slytherin; los gorilas de Malfoy, Pansy, Millicent, esa gente de Sly que se creen que son más que los demás.

Antes de estar conmigo pasó por muchos otros, ella sabia que con su belleza podía tener lo que quisiera; hasta que descubrió que me amaba; ese mismo día descubrió que había otro en Hogwarts con más fortuna y mejor fama que yo.

Pasa cerca de nosotros y Malfoy me lanza una mirada desafiante y ella solo me sonríe tristemente. Todavía me ama, lo se.

_Mujer de nadie, mujer de todos, mujer que mata_

_Mujer que duele, mujer que entrega y te arrebata_

_Mujer tan cara, mujer ingrata_

_Sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_

_Yo sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_

Subimos a la habitación de chicos para charlar un rato por que afuera comenzó a llover.

Vamos Harry! Saca el libro!- me dice Ron animado que trata de explicarle a Hermione una jugada de Quidditch.

Que libro?- digo saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Vamos Harry! El de Quidditch a través de los tiempos.

Ya voy- digo acercándome al baúl con fastidio. Comienzo a rebuscar y nada, no lo consigo. De repente mi mano se topa con algo conocido, lo saco lentamente. Una foto mágica, es muy vieja, es de Ginny, recuerdo que me la dio cuando nos hicimos novios.

La meto, no importa tanto. Después de un momento consigo el libro y Ron y yo dejamos a Hermione anonadada explicándole el origen del Quidditch, la historia del juego del pantano de Queerditch y por supuesto lo que la dejó mas asombrada la aparición de la snitch.

Cuanto ha pasado desde que comencé a contarles esto? Un mes? Dos?.. No lo recuerdo, la verdad es que ella si es importante, la amo con toda mi alma y se que no la voy a olvidar, pero, que quieren que haga?. Solo recuerdo con lastima por ella que en esta vida todo se paga, y lo que ella me hizo.. Seguro lo pagará.

_En mi cartera guardo su foto desgastada_

_Es mi mayor fortuna y mí desdicha la descarada_

_Yo seguiré mi rumba, el mundo no se acaba_

_Esta vida es muy corta, te cobra y te paga_

Quiero terminar con esto, quiero dejarlo en el pasado. Ella me duele, ya se los he dicho, me duele demasiado. La verdad, sufrí por su traición, sufrí por que me dejó; pero ahora siento lastima por ella, si, lastima, me duele verla ser infeliz al lado de el. Ya se, con el tiene joyas, dinero, estatus social. Pero, de que le sirve eso? Aun así no está con la persona que ama.

_Y es que el dinero le robó su corazón_

_Las mentiras le desalmaron el alma_

_Y me duele su dolor mucho más que su traición_

_Yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya_

Perdónenme por comenzar a contarles mi relato y para por un tiempo. Ya, no los quiero seguir haciendo perder el tiempo con mi estupida historia de amor, si les digo la verdad, ya no la amo. Vamos! Todo el daño que me hizo, es inevitable que me enamorara de otra. Si, una sencilla, una que me quiere.

No importa, al final Draco la dejó y ella quedó sola; si, el se dio cuanta de que era utilizado. Y bueno, estoy casado, tengo dos hijas hermosas.

Ya descifré aquel sueño de Hogwarts, ya saben, en el que ella me decía que me amaba y yo la alejaba; bueno, la verdad es que no lo descifre, fue lo que pasó. Ella regresó, me pidió perdón, me dijo que me amaba y yo la alejé de mí, le di su perdón, pero la aleje. Por que ahora soy feliz.

Y aunque ella no hubiera regresado a decirme que me ama, no hubiera hecho falta.

_Mujer de nadie, mujer de todos, mujer que mata_

_Mujer que duele, mujer que entrega y te arrebata_

_Mujer tan cara, mujer ingrata_

_Sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_

_Yo sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_

_Yo sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_

Camino con Ron por el cementerio desierto, la lluvia nos moja y las lágrimas de Ron se confunden con ella. En la lapida leo:

_Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett_

_1981-2050_

_Naciste amando y moriste amando._

_Vivirás en nuestros corazones._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

HOOLAS! LA VDD ES Q COMO TODOS MIS SF ESTE SALIO DE LA NADA. ESTABA PASANDO CANALES EN LA RADIO Y ESCUCHE LA CANCION. Y SE ME VINO A MI RETORCIDA MENTE ESTE RELATO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! PORFIS.. DEJEN CRÍTICAS.. YA SE QUE A VECES ES FASTIDIOSO, PERO ME ALEGRAN MI NEGRO DIA! UN BESOTE A TODOS! GRAX POR LEER! vp (la canción se llama la descarada.. el grupo: no se! S)


End file.
